Eclipse
by 39medalla
Summary: -Escucha bien Marco-, Dijo Eclipsa tomando su mano, -Todavía eres muy joven, como para sentir "amor"-, Repentina mente Marco la interrumpió, -¿Porque me dices esto?-, Eclipsa simplemente bajo la mirada, -Me voy de la ciudad Marco-, Dijo repentinamente Eclipsa, haciendo que el mundo de Marco diera un giro de 180 grados, -¿Qué…?-, Fue todo lo que pudo decir.
1. Capitulo 1: Adiós por ahora

**Eclipse.**

**.-.-.**

**¡Advertencia! ¡Esto va a hacer Lemon y otro fanfic de Darksun (Marco x Eclipsa)! si no te gusta el chip o este tipo de cosas te desagrada no lo leas, no hay problema, por mi bien, si ese no es el caso disfrútalo.**

**Más Notas al final del capítulo.**

**.-.-.**

**Capitulo 1: Adiós por ahora. **

Marco camino con una extraña sensación en el estómago, era ese extraño sentimiento que te da al saber que algo malo va a pasar, pero no sabía el porqué, miro su reloj marcando tres con treinta de la tarde, volvió a ver el mensaje de su celular, "después de clases hablamos", sentía que sus mejillas ardían, sus manos temblaron, había pasado ya algún tiempo… desde aquella noche.

Y no es que no hubiera intentado seguir adelante, no es que no hubiera intentado no pensar en ella, no es que no hubiera intentado reemplazarla con Jackie, Janna o Star… simplemente la imagen de Eclipsa nunca dejo su mente.

Después de aquella platica ambos habían decidido seguir con sus vidas, pero pronto los sueños de Marco se inundaron con la imagen de Eclipsa, era como si aquella noche que al principio no podía recordar poco a poco estuviera volviendo a su memoria, podía recordar sus labios probando su piel, degustando sabor de sus labios, perdiéndose en el placer de su cuerpo.

Recordaba las carias, roses, y besos, y siempre que "fantaseaba" su mente terminaba pensando en Eclipsa y lo que sucedió esa noche, y su enorme deseo de repetirlo.

Llego a la oficina de Eclipsa, y toco la puerta esperando el permiso de entrar, -Adelante-, Dijo Eclipsa suavemente, Marco entonces entro y la miro hay sentando al parecer, terminando de revisar unos exámenes.

Eclipsa al verlo simplemente le sonrió y le indico que se sentara, -Marco se dé que quieres hablar-, Dijo Eclipsa viéndolo directamente a los ojos, Marco lo único que pudo hacer fue mirarla a los ojos.

-Escucha bien Marco-, Dijo Eclipsa tomando su mano, -Todavía eres muy joven, como para sentir "amor"-, Repentina mente Marco la interrumpió, -¿Porque me dices esto?-, Eclipsa simplemente bajo la mirada, -Me voy de la ciudad Marco-, Dijo repentinamente Eclipsa, haciendo que el mundo de Marco diera un giro de 180 grados, -¿Qué…?-, Fue todo lo que pudo decir Marco.

-Yo soy una mujer mayor, estuve ya una vez casada, y no me volví a enamore hasta ahora, y de un chico tan joven y dulce como tu-, Eclipsa entonteces se acerco para levantar a Marco y darle un fuerte abrazo, Marco después de un momento correspondió al abrazo, aun sin saber porque lo hacía.

-Marco-, Dijo Eclipsa después de un momento de silencio, para atraer su atención, -Un día despertaras, y estarás recostado al lado de una anciana, estando tu en la flor de tu vida, quedándote con migo por lastima, no sería justo para ninguno de los dos-, Dijo Eclipsa sintiendo como un par de lagrimas rodaban por sus ojos, -Por favor…-, Dijo Marco como pudo, entre lagrimas y suaves sollozos.

Porque venía ella ahora a decirle algo que ya sabía… y era algo que no le importaba, el la quería a ella, -Te quiero…-, Susurro nuevamente entre sollozos Marco, -Lo superaras cariño… encontraras a alguien más-, Le respondió Eclipsa separándose un poco de él, para darle un suave beso.

Poco a poco el beso se intensifico, ya no era un beso inocente era un beso de amantes, sin darse cuenta la camisa de Eclipsa fue retirada, y con un hábil movimiento por parte de Marco también su sostén fue retirado.

Tan pronto sus pechos estuvieron libres las manos de Marco se encargaron de enjaularlos, degustando la sensación que producían a sus palmas, pequeños gemidos escapaban de su boca, coloco un beso en medio de ellos para después seguir bajando, hasta llegar a su sexo ya húmedo, deslizo sus bragas con cuidado para después acariciarlo suavemente con sus dedos, provocando mas gemidos por parte de Eclipsa, después de un momento, retiro sus dedos para después hundir su cara entre sus piernas, probando su sexo, esta vez un grito de placer escapo de Eclipsa, al sentir la lengua de Marco entrando en ella.

Dejaron el escritorio, para acomodarse en el mueble, hay Eclipsa se coloco encima de Marco, dejando que sus sexos se rozaran suavemente, uniéndose nuevamente en un apasionado beso, ambos luchando por el dominio, y ninguno ganándolo.

Pronto comenzó el movimiento de vaivén, ambos siendo inundados por el deseo, sus sentidos abrumados por el placer, acercándose al final, Marco se retiro de Eclipsa, liberando su descargar en los muslos de ella, estuvieron por un momento en esa posición, Eclipsa descansado en el pecho de Marco, mientras ambos recuperaban el aliento.

Eclipsa se levanto primero, tomo su bolso para sacar un paquete de toallitas húmedas, y procedió a limpiarse y limpiar a Marco, sabía bien que no debía haber hecho esto, ella lo amaba por eso hacer el amor con él era tan placentero, tan agradable, tan dulce y por eso le dolía tanto tener que dejarlo, luego se vistió y coloco un último beso en sus labios;

-Adiós Marco-, Susurro Eclipsa después de darle el beso, para después salir de la habitación… después de un momento Marco se vistió, y también dejo la habitación.

Caminaba sin rumbo, no quería ir a su casa en estos momentos, así que sin saber a dónde ir estuvo deambulando por la ciudad, hasta que de repente se encontró con Star, la cual le dirigió una mirada triste, se acerco lentamente a él y lo envolvió en un abrazo.

-Oye tranquilo-, Susurro suavemente Star, Marco no entendía lo que sucedía, pero simplemente dejo que Star lo reconfortara, -Se que duele-, Siguió hablando Star, -Pero pronto dejara de dolor-, No había sollozos, simplemente un abrazo reconfortante, -Solo piensa que fue un adiós por ahora, cuando entienda que hizo mal al dejarte, podrán volver a empezar-, como era que Star sabia de la relación que tuvo con Eclipsa, de que ella se había ido, eran preguntas para después, ahora solamente quería llorar y no pensar en la mujer con la que había hecho el amor, y de la que tontamente se había enamorada.

**.-.-.**

**Simplemente quiero decir que recibí muchos comentarios positivos con respecto a este ship, y termine motivándome a hacer un fanfic más largo, tal vez sea de unos cuatro o cinco capítulos pero ya veremos, de nuevo soy libre a críticas y comentarios ya que eso me ayuda a mejorar, de nuevo gracias por leer, y sin más que decir por ahora será hasta la próxima historia.**

**.-.-.**


	2. Capítulo 2: Varios años después

**Eclipse.**

**.-.-.**

**No hay lemon en este capítulo, simplemente trate de escribir algo un tanto dramático y dulce, pero siento que no me quedo muy bien, cualquier crítica y sugerencia soy todo oídos, sin más que decir disfruten el capitulo y será hasta la siguiente historia.**

**.-.-.**

**Capítulo 2:Varios años después.**

La graduación llego y con mucho orgullo Marco recogió su título, sonrió con satisfacción, mientras miraba a sus padres con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras caminaba para tomar asiento junto a sus compañeros de clases, no pudo evitar que su mente vagara a estos últimos años de su vida.

Fue una montaña rusa de emociones, ya sentado en su lugar, y con el director dándoles un discurso de como ellos son el futuro, y lo importante del estudio y bla, bla, bla… así que se permitió que su mente vagara a los recuerdos que siempre eran los mas dolorosos, los recuerdos con ella.

No es que Eclipsa hubiera desaparecido completamente o que su ubicación fuera secreta, siendo sincero vivía a cuatro horas en auto desde donde estudiaba… pero… ella había dicho que no podían seguir juntos, que debía seguir adelante… pero ¿Como hacerlo?

Terminada la ceremonia, la familia Diaz decidido ir a un restaurante mexicano a celebrar, según las indicaciones del festejado, Marco no pudo evitar tomar su celular y ver el numero de Eclipsa, el cual Star se lo había dado, ya que ella si seguía en contacto con Eclipsa.

Fue la única vez que Marco le pregunto a Star por Eclipsa, diciéndole que ya había encontrado un nuevo lugar donde vivir cerca de la playa, luego Star le dio el numero y dijo que podía intentar hablar con ella, pero nunca lo hizo.

La primera vez pasó toda la noche con el número en marcado automático, listo para llamar pero no lo hizo, nunca lo hizo, ¿Que diría? ¿Hola? ¿Qué tal te va? ¿Ya formaste una vida al lado de otro hombre y me olvidaste? ¿Aunque yo no lo hice? ¿Qué estuve durante estos últimos años deprimido a veces llorando recordándote?...

-¿Estás bien cariño?-, Dijo la voz de su madre Angie, sacándolo de sus tristes pensamientos, -Estoy bien mama, no te preocupes-, Dijo rápidamente Marco guardando su celular, y poniendo una triste sonrisa en su rostro, -¿Otra vez pensando en ella?-, Pregunto esta vez su padre regalándole una comprensiva sonrisa, Marco sonrío tristemente bajando su mirada, sus padres decidieron no seguir tocando el tema, si lo había sorprendió y hasta cierto punto alarmado el hecho de que su hijo haya tenido relaciones sexuales con una mujer mayor, pero se dieron cuenta de que no era lujuria o el deseo sexual lo que movía su mente si no el amor, y también admitieron que la mujer no podía ser tan mala, (aunque no aprobaban que se hubiese aprovechado de su hijo), ya que decidió irse para permitirle vivir su vida con alguien de su edad.

Al llegar al restaurante el flash de una cámara lo segó momentáneamente, era Star que tenia una de esas cámaras polaroid, -¿Star porque sigues haciendo eso?-, Dijo Marco molesto, Star en estos últimos años había tomado el habito de tomar fotos, y siempre que podía tomaba fotos de el, en la playa, en sus practicas de karate, estudiando para un examen, eran buenos amigos pero esto era muy raro hasta para ella.

-¿Algún día me dirás que haces con tantas fotos?-, Pregunto Marco viendo la foto de el bajando del auto, la cual Star tomo de su mano y procedió a guardarla, -Es un proyecto personal-, Le respondió Star con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, ya en el restaurante habían varios amigos de Marco y de la familia esperándolo, pronto todos estaban reunidos celebrando, y la cámara de Star nunca dejo tomar fotos, siendo la ultima una de Marco mientras comía un taco.

…

Eclipsa despertó temprano, se preparo una taza de chocolate caliente y fue hasta su buzón como siempre hacía todas las mañanas antes de ir al trabajo, miro una por una las cartas hasta encontrarse con la que tan ansiosamente esperaba todas las semanas; De: Star, Para: Eclipsa.

Era un sobre sencillo y blanco, y Star nunca mando una carta, siempre eran fotos de Marco… durante los últimos años Star había mandado fotos de Marco, Eclipsa recuerda con una ligera sonrisa la primaras fotos que mando, Marco durmiendo, asustado al ver a Star y desayunando con su hermana.

Los últimos años no habían sido fácil para ella, siempre estuvo presente el recuerdo de Marco, cada vez que un hombre la saludaba o intentaba tener alguna conversación, el recuerdo de aquel chico moreno asaltaba su mente, ella trato fuertemente de seguir adelante y encontrar a alguien acorde a su edad, pero no pudo, simplemente Marco había marcado su vida.

Saco un pequeño álbum que había estado haciendo, formado de todas las fotos que Star le había mandado, en donde coloco cada foto de él, sonrió con melancolía, cuando miraba sus fotos las palabras de Star se hacían más evidentes, "él te extraña" "siempre está solo" "tal vez deberías hablar con él", miro el numero de teléfono que ya hace tiempo había sido escrito en la primera foto, y no pudo evitar pensar en que tal vez su decisión no fue la correcta.

Más tarde esa misma noche…

Cuando por fin Eclipsa llego del trabajo, el pensamiento que había tenido esa mañana seguía en su mente, tal vez ya era tiempo de emendar su error, tomo su teléfono y se lo quedo viendo por un momento, ¿Era lo correcto? ¿Hablar con el después de tanto tiempo? ¿Star siempre le decía que hablara con él? Mil dudas asaltaron su mente… pero rápidamente las desecho ya hace varios años había tomado una decisión, de la cual se arrepentía y ya era hora de emendar su error.

Marco su número y espero en la línea esperando a que él le contestara, Marco vio el numero y se tomo un momento para ver quien le llamaba, al principio no lo creía, pero después de dos segundos decidió contestar, esperando que no fuera una mala pasada de su mente;

-Hola cariño…- Susurro suavemente Eclipsa, -Hola-, Respondió con voz entrecortada Marco.

**.-.-.**


End file.
